


Imagine Sam wanting to sit and watch crap TV with you

by winchester_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_angel/pseuds/winchester_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam wanting to sit and watch crap TV with you as a way to say sorry for being away from home so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Sam wanting to sit and watch crap TV with you

Sam, being a hunter and all, was away from home a lot. He would go off with his brother when they found a case to work on. This meant you'd be home alone for days, weeks sometimes a month or so. No matter what though, you'd never leave Sam.

You understand his situation and were always thankful that he came home alive.

Currently you were sitting on the sofa, you'd been home an hour and usually after work you'd come home and watch TV. You had snacks laid out on the coffee table which you slowly ate as you watched the crap TV programs.

Despite the program not being very interesting you were too zoned into watching it that you didn't hear the door open and close again. You didn't hear the footsteps either.

It wasn't until the arms around you from behind that you screamed in noting that someone was here.

It was his laughing that gave it away. You smiled and turned around, your smile widening at just seeing him. You threw your arms around his neck and planted kisses over his face. You would always do this.

He had been gone for 3 weeks this time and you missed him loads. Sam was grateful you hadn't left him due to being away so long.

The young Winchester removed his bag from his shoulder to the floor and walked around the sofa so he could sit with you. You snuggled into his side, resting your head upon his shoulder. He rested his head atop of yours.

"To make it up to you this time, we'll sit here and watch crap TV late into the night cuddling, how does that sound?" His voice was smooth and gentle. It made your heart want to leap from your chest.

You giggled.

"Sounds perfect, good thing I put out all of our favourite sweets!"

He chuckled again, the sound deep and making his chest rumble. You smiled at the sound.

He never called to let you know he was on his way home, he would just turn up randomly. You loved but hated that. Loved it because it was a nice surprise, but hated it because you always wanted to be home when he arrived. Sometimes you'd be at work and come home to find him sitting there waiting for you.

Sam turned the channel over to something equally boring to the last program.

Neither of you cared though. At this moment in time you were more focused on being with Sam than the TV. He had an arm around your smaller form. His grip was tight, but so much suffocating. He was more protective than that. His breathing was gentle and calm, as was your own.

A thought came to mind.

"Where's Dean? You know I don't mind him coming over sometimes." You moved your head to a position where you could see him, but not to a point where your head left his shoulder. He looked down with a neutral expression.

"I would say..." He looked at his watch, "at this time most probably at a bar. Who knows, he might swing by later."

You smiled at each other before turning back to the TV.

As id he read your thoughts, Dean sauntered into the room. You jumped when he came into view. Dean was laughing, Sam was cussing as his brother and you were throwing things at the older Winchester.

"I knew I should have locked the door!"


End file.
